Los sentimientos de mi maestra
by erza ushiromiya
Summary: Virgilia considera a beato como su hija, por eso siempre estará a su lado. Contiene beabato.


Se encontraba sentada, bebiendo su te en la tierra dorada. Esta mujer aparentaba tener unos 20, de pelo largo y plateado, con un vestido azul marino y un gran sombrero adornado con flores rojas. La anterior Beatrice, la bruja virgilia. Eran pocos sus momentos de paz, teniendo en cuenta a beato y gaap que parece que hubiesen nacido para solo molestarla. Pero no le gustaba quejarse ya que tenía una muy buena discípula, aunque muy rebelde y por el otro lado tenia a gaap que le serbia de compañía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ronove.

-Buenos días virgilia-sama-saludo el demonio haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ronove era la única persona que no le faltaba el respeto por lo cual se sentía muy cómoda con él.

-Buenos días ronove-devolvió el saludo con su sonrisa típica y agradable-¿Has visto a beato?, me extraña que no esté molestando a battler-kun.

-Ojou-sama se encuentra durmiendo en estos momentos, se desvelo molestando a battler-sama, aunque no le resulto muy bien ya que se quedo dormida en el pasillo y tuve que llevarla a su habitación mientras que battler-sama durmió como un bebe pukuku.

-Pero ya es más del medio día, tal vez debería ir a despertarla, no puedo permitir que se le haga una costumbre levantarse tarde-y cuando termino de hablar desapareció en una explosión de mariposas.

Virgilia camino por el pasillo, hasta encontrar al final del la habitación de Beatrice. No se molesto en tocar la puerta, simplemente entro. La habitación de beato era muy grande con un estilo europeo, digno de una princesa. Virgilia se dirigió lentamente a la cama de beato, definitivamente estaba durmiendo. Se veía muy tierna mientras dormía, sus mejillas hinchadas y su pelo suelto, le recordaba tanto a cuando era pequeña. Le toco los hombros para ver si despertaba pero solo escucho unas palabras sin sentido.

-Beato, vamos despierta, ya es más del medio día-hablo suavemente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Tengo sueño….déjame dormir maestra-apenas dijo unas palabras para luego quedarse dormida. Esas palabras habían sonado tan inocentes y sinceras. Que virgilia decidió dejarla dormir hasta que se le quitara el sueño.

-Solo esta vez-hablo muy despacio para no despertarla mientras quitaba los mechones dorados que tapaban su rostro que se había puesto de un rosa muy claro. Una muy linda princesa, que esperaba que su príncipe viniera a despertarla, fue lo que pensó virgilia.

Luego de unos minutos virgilia se fue, para dejar a Beatrice descansar, debió haber sido una noche muy dura teniendo en cuenta que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta su habitación lo cual la despertó a las 2:00 de la mañana. De verdad no entendía porque quería molestar tanto a battler, después de todo ella solo había crecido físicamente, una bruja que todavía era una adolecente a pesar de sus mil años, que solo contaban en el meta-mundo.

Se sentó donde estaba antes y para su sorpresa battler se había ido a centar luego de unos minutos mientras tomaba te. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que battler decidió romper el silencio, el cual no era incomodo.

-¿Virgilia, no has visto a Beato?, me extraña que no esté por aquí-dijo battler tratando de no sonar muy interesado en beato.

-Se encuentra durmiendo-dijo suavemente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te-se desvelo tratando de molestarte y se quedo dormida afuera de tu habitación.

-kikiki se lo tiene merecido-hablaba mientras hacia una pose triunfante-para que no vuelva a molestarme mientras duermo, aunque igual me da un poco de pena, después de todo todavía es muy joven y necesita dormir bien…ehh? Creo que soné como un adulto, pero solo es lo que pienso.

-Supongo que estas madurando jojojo, dicen que las mujeres maduran mas rápido que los hombres pero en el caso tuyo con beato es lo contrario-le gustaba hablar con battler acerca de beato, no le gustaba la idea de que pensara que beato era una mala persona, ella tan solo era una niña que no se daba cuenta de su poder y rompía sus juguetes.

-Supongo que es verdad-medito battler-siempre me eh preguntado qué edad tiene realmenta beato, siempre cuando le pregunto me dice que mil años, ¿pero eso solo se aplica en el meta-mundo cierto?-sonaba muy curioso, no era de esperarse, muchas personas no sabían la verdadera edad de Beatrice.

-Los mil años son solo en el meta-mundo, beato en realidad tiene 17, en pocos meses cumplirá 18 años-en el fondo virgilia sabia que beato se iba a enojar por haberle dicho su verdadera edad a battler, pero ella sabía que para battler era importante, por eso ella le respondió con la verdad.

-¡Eso es verdad!-battler se paro inesperadamente, no podía creer que beato era menor que él, simplemente imposible-no es que dude de ti virgilia pero no puedo creer que beato sea menor que yo.

-Si quieres lo puedo decir en rojo-decía un poco sorprendida por la reacción de battler-la edad real de Beatrice es de 17 años- mientras decía esto, las palabras en rojo lo iban rodeando.

-Supongo que era verdad después de todo-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza-entonces no tengo que preocuparme por la duda de su edad, gracias.

-De nada, tan solo te veía muy intrigado….oh beato ya despertaste-dijo con una muy calida sonrisa y suavizando su tono.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por beato, que parecía que recién se había despertado, estaba con su vestido usual, pero con el pelo suelto. Battler nunca la había visto así, encontró que se veía muy linda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas empezaron a estar más calientes. Virgilia tomo ventaja del hecho que se había sonrojado para hacer un comentario.

-Oh… parece que alguien te extraño beato-dijo virgilia con un tono muy burlón pero a la vez amable.

-Mmm, ya veo- a pesar de haber dormido mucho beato todavía tenía sueño, su cara estaba palida y parecía como si tuviera anemia. Pero su rostro se fue poniendo levemente rojo al darse cuenta de quien se refería su maestra. Instintivamente bajo su cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo.

Lo único que battler podía pensar en esos momentos era en lo linda que se veía beato, tan frágil y hermosa, por alguna razón quería protegerla, no quería que nadie tocara a la bruja dorada, su bruja dorada.

-Creo que yo debería dejarlos solos para que sigan con el juego.

-¡No es necesario maestra!, si quiere puede quedarse-dijo beato tímidamente, en estos momentos no quería quedarse sola con battler.

-Yo también necesito dormir un poco, después de todo tus gritos me despertaron en la noche-era normal para ella tener que subir un poco su tono para hablar con beato, ya que solía ponerse muy insistente-battler-kun, fue un placer hablar contigo, beato asegúrate de no ir a dormir muy tarde esta noche.

Virgilia se fue en una explosión de mariposas doradas dejando a battler y beato solos, para que pudieran reanudar la partida del juego. Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y sobre su tocador se encontraba una fotografía de ella y beato cuando era pequeña. Le traía mucha nostalgia ver esa imagen, en los tiempos en que beato era muy curiosa y apenas una aprendiz de bruja, recordó cuando beato llego corriendo y muy asustada acerca de como su entrepierna estaba sangrando, virgilia en el instante supo de que se trataba, la pequeña princesa se había vuelto una mujer, al la llegada de su primer periodo menstrual.

Siempre se considero como una madre para ella, y ella la consideraba como su hija, una hija muy rebelde e inmadura. No importaba como se tornaran la cosas ella siempre va a estar del lado de beato, dándole consejos y regañándola acerca de que no debería ser tan presumida. Espera ansiosa el día en que Beatrice sea feliz y battler recuerde su pecado.


End file.
